


Heaven, is but a corner on Earth

by TheUsagi1995



Series: Stories for Season/Series 12 of SPN [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Be aware for spoilers, Big Brother Dean, Bottom Sam, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Mentioned Episode: s12e01 Keep Calm and Carry On, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post 12x02, Post-Episode: s12e02 Mamma Mia, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam thinks he is hallucinating, Sam's scar, Scared Sam, Scars, Season/Series 12, Spoilers for episodes 1&2 of season 12, Top Dean, post season 12 episode 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUsagi1995/pseuds/TheUsagi1995
Summary: Taking place after Season 12 episode 2: Mama MiaIndividual, stand-alone, 3-chapter story!Sam, Dean and Mary are now at home, but Sam still thinks that all that has happened is in his head. Thinks that this is either Toni, who has cast him, yet another spell, or Lucifer, to whose Cage Sam has returned since Toni has killed him.Dean sees what is going on, and tries to convince Sam, much like he did five years ago, that he is not in the Cage anymore, and that he is not hallucinating. Sam seems to be convinced at first. He shares a warm hug with his mother and goes to his room. But there, in the darkness, lingers fear and doubt... Can Dean help his brother once more? Can his love, his care and his tenderness drive the shadows away?





	1. Is this Hell, or Heaven?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.... I'm posting this in the middle of the night... I had a rough day and I failed a test, so I couldn't sleep tonight. And so here is what I've been doing...  
> This will be a two chapter story. The second chapter will have the hot stuff, don't worry.  
> Mary will not be aware of what the boys have, sorry if that's what you wanted...
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy, please tell me if you want the second chapter... I'm really sad right now, so this will be all. Thank you all, for all your support, comments, kudos, subscriptions, and for spending your time reading this... :-)

Blood. Pain. Torture. Hallucinations. 

 

That was it, it had to be. This was yet, another hallucination, another trick Sam's mind was playing on him, because of whatever drug Toni had given him. Drug, spell, whatever it was. Because this couldn't be real, no, anything but this. Sam flicked his eyes around the room for what could have been the hundredth time since they had come back. And yet, nothing seemed to have changed. There were no tiny fractures on the wall, no black spots on the floor, no fiery cracks on the table. So, as it would seem, Toni had cast a very powerful spell on him...

 

 

A voice, a sweet, caring voice reached Sam's ears, and the young Winchester tore his gaze from the table and let it travel towards the direction from which the voice had echoed. And there she was,with her blond hair falling delicately on her shoulders, with her well trained hands resting on the table, with her long legs crossed... “Honey?” She spoke, and Sam's eyes spotted her lips, thin and well shaped. “Honey, are you alright?” As those words were spoken, Sam gasped, for the woman's astonishing blue eyes were fixed on his. The blue of the sky was their color, and in them, existed such a tremendous amount of love, that Sam was sure he could drown in it.

 

 

“Um... Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine, I just...” Here, Sam's fragile voice fainted, and he found himself darting his head to the side. He needed to wake up from this fever dream, and the plain wall would definitely do the trick. There had to be some way to get out of there... But, instead of the plain wall of the bunker, which Sam expected to see, his hazel eyes met emerald ones, filled with happiness and love. And Sam knew, to whom those eyes belonged to... To whom that smile belonged to... To whom that face belonged to... “I just, got lost inside my head, that's all.” The young man managed to answer as he hid both of his hands under the table. 

 

 

 

This couldn't be, no, not even Toni's spell could create such a perfect moment. Which meant he was dead. Again. Yes, that must be it, Toni had at last killed him, and he was in the Cage, with Lucifer and with Michel. So all this, the bunker, the all too familiar table, the food, the beer, and above all, those two... Figures, were nothing more, than a perfect handiwork of Satan, his best torture yet. There was no other explanation about this, Sam was sure of it. Because the woman, this woman, which was smiling at him, a smile so true and loving, had died, thirty-three years ago. This woman... was destined to die, from the moment she had been born. She was destined to burn, six months after Sam was born. 

 

 

 

And yet, there she was, sitting on the other side of the table, eating, talking, breathing... This woman... “Mom...” Sam muttered to himself, eyes blurring. “Yes, sweetheart?” Came Mary's answer and Sam lifted his gaze once again while pressing the thumb of his left hand to the old scar on his right palm, a scar which he had recreated the previous day with a sharp piece of a broken mirror. Sam had been careful, he had made the cut at the exact same spot as the one which could still be seen, the one he carried for more than four years now. “Um, nothing, it's nothing.” Sam whispered when the image of his mother didn't flicker. 

 

 

 

Sam let out a long, silent sigh, and kept pressing the scar, applying more pressure every time his mother, or well, a perfect replica of her, would turn her gaze on the other figure, which was sitting next to Sam. The younger Winchester let his eyes wonder once more, let them take in the broad shoulders, the long, gun callused hands, the muscular chest, the lean waist, the well shaped thighs, the legs which were stretched... This was the body which Sam knew so very well... 

 

 

 

He knew every corner, every sensitive spot, every bruise, every scar on that rough skin... He knew the taste of those thin lips, God he shouldn't, but he did, and he loved it. The heat of this body, every time it would hover over him, he knew the tenderness of those long hands, whenever they would caress his naked skin. He knew the roughness, of those fingers whenever they would run through his brown locks, roughness, which would strangely, turn into gentleness, whenever those same fingers, would be circling his rim... He knew the smell of the sweat this body would produce, as it was be moving inside of him...

 

 

 

This body belonged to his brother, his best friend, his lover, his soulmate... This body belonged to Dean, but Dean was dead, he had blown himself up, in order for the world to be saved. He had blown himself up, to clean up Sam's own mess, thus Billie had taken his soul, for good this time. 'No second chances...' her cold voice echoed in Sam's mind as if the words were spoken right at that second. 'I will toss you into the Empty, and nothing, comes back from that...' So, no, that Dean next to him, couldn't be real. The real Dean, his, Dean, was dead, and his soul, his wonderful soul, was in some dark, cold place, beyond Heaven and Hell, far away from Purgatory. And Sam could imagine it, shining, bright and white, with a light clearer than the one of the sun, one lonely star, surrounded by utter and complete darkness.

 

 

 

“Give it to me.” The words, spoken calmly, with a low, soft tone, brought Sam back, to the present. Or, according to him, back to what could be Heaven, but was Hell. “What?” he muttered, swallowing hard to clear his voice. “I said, give it to me.” Sam's hazel eyes moved, clouded and weary, towards Dean, who was holding out his hand. “Give you what?” Sam questioned, with a look of utter confusion painted over his frowned face. “Your hand, the one you cut, let me see it.” Dean said, raising his other hand towards his mother, to prevent her from speaking up. Mary remained silent, her eyes fixed on her boys. 

 

 

 

Reluctantly, the young Winchester did as he was told, stretching out his right hand, which Dean grabbed in a swift move, pressing all his fingers, save his thumb, on the wounded flesh of his brother's palm, just like he had done five years ago, when he was trying to convince Sam that he was real. As the intense pain hit him, Sam squirmed and got off his chair, pushing it backwards. “What the hell are you doing-” But Sam's voice was covered by Mary's shout. “Dean what, why are you hurting him?” She asked, voice rising. Sam's hazel eyes were instantly fixed on her, but Dean wouldn't have that.

 

 

 

Getting up from his chair while pressing his fingers on the wound even harder, Dean drew his brother by the hand, bringing their bodies inches apart. He knew that this would look bizarre to their mother, but he couldn't care less at the moment. The greed eyed man grabbed Sam's uninjured hand with his own free one, preventing him from taking a step away from him. “I don't know what she gave to you...” Dean said, voice low, but clear and sure. “Or what made you cut it this time. But I'm guessing you had to.” He continued, casting a glance over his shoulder to his mother, silently telling her not to interfere. “But what I do know, is that this...” Here Dean paused, pressing his fingers on Sam's palm even harder, feeling hot blood running down freely. “This, isn't supposed to be working. Not anymore. Not again, not ever again.” The middle Winchester said, in a voice strict, yet Mary could trace the guilt hiding in the background.

 

 

 

Sam seemed lost for a second, so Dean moved them both a few steps, making sure to hide Mary's figure from Sam's line of sight with his own body. “Do you understand what I'm saying? This isn't supposed to be working anymore.” the middle Winchester repeated patiently, relaxing his hold on Sam's now bloodied palm. “Dean?” Sam whispered, in such a low voice, that Mary missed the question. Dean however, did not. The green eyed man wanted nothing more than to tower over Sam, to kiss him, to make him understand that whatever it was that he had seen when Toni had drugged him, was a hallucination. But this, this was real, so very real. But he couldn't do any of those things, for their mother was staring at them. 

 

 

 

So, he just nodded his head, fixing his eyes on hurt hazel ones. And as he beheld the fear and the agony within them, Dean knew he wanted one thing even more than to calm his brother down and show him that he was safe. Yeah, he wanted something even more than that. He wanted to get that British bitch in his hands and make her regret the moment she stepped inside their bunker. Sam blinked, slightly rising his head, to get a glimpse of his mother, which was now on her feet as well. The young man freed himself from his brother's hold, adjusting the bandage on his palm so as to stop the bleeding and smiled. “It's fine... Mom it's fine, don't worry.” He said, fixing his gaze upon her. 

 

 

 

Dean pierced Sam with his eyes, as he reluctantly let go of his hand. He knew, he could see, that Sam was lying. He hadn't been convinced that this wasn't in his head. Dean bit the inside of his cheek hard, silently promising blood. But he also took a mental note, to stay awake after their mother would go to sleep. Something inside of him, his big brother instinct, to be accurate, was telling him, that before the crack of dawn, Sam, would need him again... Would need him to show him that he wasn't dead, that the Darkness hadn't swallowed him...

 

 

 

They returned to their seats, for the crisis, was over, or so Mary thought. Thus, she did the only think she could do, the only thing she wanted to do. She watched, savoring the moments, which she could tell that had taken place many times in the past, but she was not there to witness. Sam was smiling, taking small sips of beer and Dean was eating pie like he had never eaten before... Two simple acts and yet, to her they seemed as though they were praiseworthy... After the meal had ended, she said Goodnight to her sons, withdrawing to the room they had given her, by the end of the hall.

 

 

Not ten minutes later, Sam was knocking her door, holding a cup of tea in his slightly, trembling hands. God, this look in his eyes... He was looking at her as though she was but a mirage, a foggy dream, which would disappear any moment. And then, she noticed, the way he slid his right hand inside his pocket, the way his face twitched as his fingers pulled the hurt skin downwards. For a few moments, none of them uttered any words. Sam let his eyes flutter close, reopening them after a few heartbeats. “I have so much about you boys to catch up on... Mother stuff, you know... First tooth, First crush...” Mary said, getting up from the chair she was sitting. “I just have a lot of blanks to fill in.” She continued, gazing at her son. “Mom... for me, Having you here... Just, Um...” His gaze fell on his feet and the young man dragged his nails over his wounded palm yet again... “... Fills in the biggest blank...” He said, and Mary was moving in less than a heartbeat.

 

 

 

She stretched her hands, pulling Sam, her son, her Sammy, her six months old Sammy, in her arms. But as she soon found out, she could no longer hold him as she used to, because Sam was now thirty-four years old, taller, so much taller than her. So she rises to the tips of her toes, burying her face in his chest. Because he was not six months old anymore, for her to cradle him in her arms. She couldn't let his head rest on her breast, above her heart. She couldn't spin him around anymore... She couldn't... But then, all of a sudden, Sam's long, strong arms were towering over her, crushing her on a solid chest. He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling deeply, letting his eyes flutter close yet again.

 

 

 

'Do you know what will happen if you give in? If you let yourself enjoy this?' Lucifer devious voice echoed in Sam's head, making him tighten his hold around his mother's shoulders, pressing her ear to his chest, making her hear his quickening heartbeat. 'I will let you enjoy it, let you forget, the fact that this is nothing more than a lie... And at that moment, when you will be feeling happy, and whole... I will appear and I will blow out a breath, which will destroy everything that exists...' Sam opened his eyes then, waiting for the Devil to come. But when he didn't, Sam let himself surrender to that touch, let himself melt in that embrace. 

 

 

 

An embrace which he thought he would never get. An embrace Mary had dreamed of giving to her son, to both of her sons. An embrace which was delayed for thirty-three long, seemingly endless, years. An embrace so long desired, that Sam was sure, all the hardships he and Dean had gone through, every second they spend in Hell, every fight they had won, every path they had chosen, even the sinful one, had been leading to this moment. And let it be a hallucination, a game Lucifer played to break Sam. The young man couldn't care less.

 

 

Eventually, the two of them parted, and Sam left his father's journal on the table for his mother to read. He then withdrew to his own room, lying on the bed, with his hazel eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling. Now he just had to wait. If it was a spell which was creating all those images, it would soon wear off, and if it was Lucifer creating all this, then, he would soon pay a visit. Sam waited and waited. Seconds, turned into minutes, which turned into hours. And Sam, remained still, gazing at the ceiling. He didn't know how, or when, he fell asleep...

 

 

The night was at its midst, when Dean gathered himself up from the kitchen floor, on which he had been sitting on, gazing at photographs. Frozen moments in time they were, trapped in a piece of film, and then, trapped in a piece of paper. Blessed, but cursed as well, to never fade, to always be there, to remind Dean, of the years which had long came to pass, of the carefree moments he once had, of the people he would never see again... His emerald eyes fell on a photograph of Mary and John, and the middle Winchester, smiled sadly at first, but then, the sadness was replaced by joy, for Mary was now alive and well.

 

 

Dean walked down the hallway, checking on his mother, finding her asleep on her bed, with the all too familiar brown journal in her lap. The green eyed man smiled, walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. His steps, then led him outside of Sam's door. He stopped there, letting his eyes flutter close, focusing on his hearing. Everything seemed to be peacefully quiet, too quiet, for Dean's liking. The hunter exhaled slowly, feeling his stomach unclenching. Maybe, he was wrong about Sam, maybe for once, the kid had drifted off, to sleep. But then, he heard it. That soft, pained whimper, followed by the broken muffled whisper of his own name...

 

 

Dean sighed bitterly, as he entered Sam's room, careful to close the door behind him.  
“No... No please, Don't... Don't kill him... No... Dean...” At the sound of the broken words, the middle Winchester turned on the light and knelled on the floor, next to his brother's bed. Sam's eyes were wide open, and he was pounding for breath, his clothes, which he hadn't bother to take off, were wet with sweat. “Sam...” Dean whispered, voice low, so as to not spook him. At the sound of his name, Sam turned his face towards his brother, but he instantly moved himself backwards, his back becoming one with the wall. 

 

 

“Sam, hey, easy-” “Just... Just get done with it, come on! You had your fun, am I right?” “Sammy, what are you talking about-” “Just get done with it, whoever you are! Are you that Toni bitch? Then kill me already! Or am I dead and you are Lucifer? In any case, get done with it... Just don't take this form...” Sam pleaded, voice breaking. And as Sam finally fell apart, Dean fell apart right along with him... He got on the bed, gathering Sam in his arms, despite the fact that the younger man was struggling in his embrace. Sam, who had refused to give in, to the pain when Toni was torturing him, was now breaking... Dean's eyes blurred, but he kept holding Sam close, so very close to him, not knowing if his brother believed he was real... 

 

 

Well, if he didn't believe it, Dean would have to prove it. Once again, he would have to fight, in order to bring his brother back to him. An ugly fight, in which Dean hoped he would never serve as a soldier again. Not for his own sake, but for his brother's. But then again, Dean was a soldier, who would always put his life on the line. And this, was for Sam, a fight Dean would never run away from. For Sam, he would always fight. And by God, for Sam, Dean would always win. And the night, was still young...


	2. I am neither an Angel, nor The Devil. I am, but a mere Human...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean uses every bit of love and affection he has, in his battle with Sam's fears, trying, and eventually succeeding, to bring his brother back to him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for all your comments and kudos and subscriptions, man I was stunned when in less than a day this story had more than fifteen followers! Omg...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you will like the second chapter! Sorry but it ended up being too long, so I will have to write a third one... But that will be all!!!!!!!!
> 
> Once again, a huge, huge THANK YOU, for all your support!  
> Hope you enjoy!!!!

“Seems you are having fun... Sammy...” A devious voice muttered in Sam's ear, making him bolt upright on his bed. His hazel eyes snapped open instantly, glaring around the room, searching for the source of the voice, a voice the young man knew well. “You...” “Of course it's me Sammy, who else could it be, other than me?” The man answered, smiling wickedly. “Lucifer...” Sam uttered, fear filling his voice.

 

 

Of course it was him, Sam shouldn't even dare to think otherwise. Not only because he expected Lucifer to appear before him, sooner or later and destroy the images, he himself, had created, but due to the way he had spoken his name as well. Despite his unique ability to mimic other people and their actions, up to the last detail, there was one thing, Lucifer could never perform perfectly. He could indeed take Dean's form, speak with the same colors in his voice, make the same moves... But,, no matter how hard he tried, Lucifer could never call Sam with the nickname Dean called him. No, that he couldn't do. 

 

 

Sam's hazel eyes fell on Satan's figure and the young man swallowed hard as his torturer spoke, arrogance filling his voice. “Bingo old roomy!” Satan replied, waving his hands in the air. “Oh, why the face Sammy? Why are you so sad? And those eyes of yours... Man, if I wasn't the Devil, I would be touched by your expression...” Lucifer continued, moving in Sam's line of sight, making the hunter furl his body on the bed.

 

 

 

“But... The meal, mom, Dean...” Sam whispered, eyes blurring, voice breaking. “Oh Sam... No matter how many years go by, you never learn, do you?” The Fallen Angel questioned smirking. Sam swallowed hard once again, his whole body tensing, as he felt the ultimate threat getting closer. “It's simple, ridiculously, simple and yet...” The other man muttered, as he sat on the edge of Sam's bed. “Toni killed you, Sam. You have thought of this, haven't you?” The young man flicked his gaze from his lap to the Devil and then back, silently nodding his head, as he could now understand what had happened. “She killed me, and I am now in Hell...” “You are where you're meant to be Sam, you are here, with me!” Lucifer declared triumphantly, grabbing Sam's hand.

 

 

 

“So, everything I saw... Was just one of your tricks.” “Oh come on Sam, this wasn't just a trick! It was, the, trick! I mean, you have to admit it man, it was mind blowing! Showing you Dean, was one thing, but, then I thought, that I needed to move on, so...” “So you added my mother to the play as well.” Sam continued, completing Satan's phrase. “I gave you a hint though.” Lucifer said, moving his body closer to Sam's. “That all of this...” Here his voice fainted, and the Fallen Angel let his red eyes wander around the room. “...Was nothing more, than a hallucination. See, last time you actually felt your mother's arms around you, was when you were locked in that panic room, detoxing from demon blood. After her image was gone, you lay on the bed and fixed your eyes on the ceiling...” At that point, Lucifer paused, eyes gazing at Sam.

 

 

“Your mother's embrace was a hallucination back then as well, so why not now?”  
The young man waved his head in denial, eyes stinging from the unshed tears. “Oh, but I am not lying, no Sam... I've never lied to you...” “How do I know you're real? All this, it could be some kind of spell that Toni bitch, has cast on me-” “You wanna see it that way? You're that scared to face the truth? And I, who thought, that you would be happy to find out that you're dead. You know, since Dean is not coming back this time...” Lucifer whispered hovering over Sam. “Alright then... So be it... Finish it, whoever you are. Kill me and get done with it, or if I'm dead start your party. You had your fun, so, finish fooling around.” Sam declared, closing his eyes.

 

 

 

“Oh, but the fun has just started... Sam...” The young man felt a hand on his shoulder and a whimper escaped his lips... “No... No... Don't... Dean...” “Sam...” A voice, was calling his name... “Sam...” The very next second, Sam's hazel eyes flew open, staring at the man who was kneeling next to his bed. “No... Whoever you are, get done with it! Are you that Toni bitch? Then kill me already! Or am I dead and you are Lucifer? In any case, get done with it... Just don't take this form...” Sam uttered, his voice broken. “Sam, what are you talking about?” The man asked, his emerald eyes, filled with love, guilt and sadness, gazing at scared hazel ones. “Get done with it, just don't take this form...” Sam repeated pleadingly, his body becoming one with the wall.

 

 

At the sound of those words, Dean's green eyes blurred, making the middle Winchester blink, to keep the tears at bay. He let his gaze take in the image of his brother, and with every passing second, Dean could swear that he could feel his heart starting to break. Because there, in a small corner of the bed, was his brother, his so big, and yet, somehow small, scared, shaking, little brother, whose hazel eyes were wide open and were staring at him. But Dean was not sure it was him they were seeing. He took a calming breath, suppressing for yet another time, the burning need to find Toni and rip her to shreds for whatever she had done to Sam. And apparently, she had done much. Too much...

 

 

Shaking his head, to clean it from all the unnecessary thoughts, Dean moved fast, climbing on the bed in a swift, elegant move, gathering the broken man in his arms, and falling apart as he did so. “Shh, no Sam, come on now man, don't fight me, please... I'm not Lucifer, I swear to you Sam, I'm not a hallucination caused by some spell either. You were having a nightmare, Sam, it was just a nightmare...” Dean managed to say, his voice low, soft yet hard on the edges, thick from all those emotions it carried. The green eyed man bit his lip as he felt Sam's body shaking hard in his embrace, shaking to the point where an outsider could even think, it was convulsing. “Please Sam, please, snap out of it, come on!” Dean spoke, his hands tightening around his brother's shoulders, in an attempt to hold the younger man still.

 

 

God, this wasn't fair. It wasn't fair for Sam to be going through this, all over again. And even though Dean had sworn, that he would win this fight no matter what, that he would bring his brother back to him, he knew it would not be easy. For he would have to fight the most dreadful of enemies this world had to offer. The ghosts and the guilt, which were lurking in the corners of Sam's troubled mind, enemies, tough, and invisible to him, which could, and would, if given the chance, claim his brother, forever...

 

 

“Sam, come on now, it's me, look at me, I need you to look at me, it's D-” But before the hunter could utter so much as another syllable, he felt Sam's long hands on his chest, pushing him aside with an almost unnatural amount of strength. Dean, who was caught off guard, managed to use his right hand, grabbing the nightstand with it, to balance himself, and not fall on the floor. “Sam, what the-” “No, don't you dare!” the young man spoke, in a voice which Dean could see he intended to make sound threatening, but in the end it was nothing more, than a mere, desperate, whisper. “Sam, listen to me, whatever you were seeing, it was a nightmare-” “No!” Rasped Sam, who tried to cover the distance from where he was standing, next to the bed, to the door of his room in two large steps.

 

But in his haste, Sam put his weight on his injured leg, an act which resulted, in him falling on his knees hard, and fast. Intense pain took over him for a few seconds, pain which was coming from both the wound on his hip, from the bullet, as well as from his foot, from the ugly burn he had endured. Black spots appeared before hazel eyes, and Sam felt dizzy, as fresh waves of pain were shot through his leg, making his breath hitch and his body shiver even more. The young man clenched the fingers of his right hand into a fist, while shutting his eyes, and tried as much as possible to control his breathing, as well as, his erratic heartbeat, which he could hear in his ears. For a few seconds, the only thing Sam could hear, was his ragged breaths and the drum-like, beat of his heart, but when he reopened his eyes, he found Dean, or well, according to him, Lucifer, right in front of him, with his hands outstretched.

 

 

Oh God, how he wished the man before him was indeed his brother. The act was so familiar, it was so like Dean... The way his body was placed in front of his own furled one, acting as a shield, ready to stand between any threat and Sam, the way his hands were hovering over each side of his face... For a split second, Sam let his eyes find Dean's lips, and saw that they were moving, and yet, all Sam could hear, was a mix, consisted of, Toni's deep voice, with her characteristically British color, saying that he was no hero, that he was a lost cause, and of Lucifer's rather deep one, who was screaming that the Dean he was seeing, was an illusion... 

 

 

 

“No, get the hell away... You're... You're not real... You died... And I... I couldn't stop it-” “Sam, Sam you need to calm down-” Dean rasped, but the young man shut his eyes once again, grabbing his hip with his right hand, digging his nails in the flesh as much as possible. “No, I freed Amara, and yet, it was you who end up dying to save the world-” “Sam I'm not dead, I'm right here, Amara and Chuck are both alive, and so am I and, so is mom.” Dean replied, voice cracking more with every word. “No, no, you're not real...” “Sam!” Dean said, voice strict and hard, since he needed to get his brother's attention. His hands grabbed shaking shoulders and he made sure that Sam could not turn away from him. 

 

 

“Sam, I swear, it's me, it's Dean. I had the mark of Cain on my arm, I had the link with Amara, and I told you what happened with her and Chuck as we were coming back here, earlier today. I am your brother, the one and only, awesome Dean Winchester, who can, and will, kill that bitch Toni, for whatever she put you through. It's me Sam...” Dean said and his eyes sparkled, under the pale light of the lamp which he had turned on, awhile ago. “No... You're saying things I already know, so you are not...” But Sam's voice trailed off, burdened with too much pain, guilt and despair. Dean's face darkened and his eyes narrowed at the way Sam spoke.

 

 

This wasn't usual, not even for their own standards. Not even when Sam was really seeing Lucifer- well, Dean couldn't be sure he wasn't seeing him now as well- had Dean tried so hard to bring his brother back to him. “Sam... Your first kiss, was with a girl, a brown haired girl, on a park, remember? You came back to our motel room and you told me about it, me, only me, you remember that? And a few months later, when you stole a book from a library, and the cops came, it was me you called for help...” Dean said, moving closer to Sam, who was still shaking. “And when you turned seventeen... You got drunk, and when I came to pick you up, you pushed me on the hood of the car, pressing your lips on mine for the first time.” Dean uttered, hoping that those evidence would be enough to convince his brother that he was not hallucinating.

 

 

As it would seem though, he had thought wrong. “I am real Sam, this...” Here the green eyed man let his gaze wander around the room, “This, is real, it's neither a foggy dream, nor an image created by Lucifer. Because you are nowhere close to him little brother, and you know I won't let him, come anywhere close to you.” Dean said, putting every bit of love he had in those words. He, then, lifted his eyes, and met downcast hazel ones. Eyes filled with sadness, fear, insecurity, and... Hope. So much hope, that Dean was sure he had never seen before in his brother's eyes. But as he looked closer, his breath was caught in his throat. In Sam's eyes, there was hope, indeed, but it was overshadowed by fear. Fear, because Sam was thinking, that as soon as he would let himself believe that Dean was real, something would happen and they would be separated yet again.

 

 

So this, wasn't hope, not pure hope, which gives strength to men, strength to face the hardships along the way, strength, to love again, strength, to trust in others again... This was, nothing more, than a fading light in his brother's eyes, for the younger Winchester, didn't allow himself to hope, not anymore. Because every time he had done that, life had proven to him, with the hardest of ways, that he had chosen wrongly. Had crushed his hopes down hard, making him conceal himself in a shell, out of fear, that his efforts would only end up in a bloodbath, thus in a funeral, of someone he loved. So Dean could now see, that there was something worse than a person who had no hope left. And that was, a person, who was so deeply hurt, that he could no longer trust in hope, because he knew, that in the end of the road, it would betray him, and only pain and sorrow, would be waiting for him.

 

 

 

Dean swallowed hard, the lump in his throat too big, the emotions in his chest, too many, the words on the tip of his tongue countless, the sadness in his eyes, tremendous, the aching of his heart, unbearable. Yet, the middle Winchester, managed to speak, the words heavy, meaningful, and so, very, very true. “Sam, baby boy... I... It's me Sam. And you know why? Because whenever you're hurt, and I try to calm you down, I let my left hand ghost over your wounds. My left hand, yeah, because for some stupid reason, I think that, if there is any grace left, from when Cas dragged me out of Hell, then it will be hidden in my left hand, which Cas touched to get me out of the pit. So, I touch the wound with that hand...” Dean whispered, the palm of his left hand barely touching Sam's hip, where Toni had shot him.

 

 

“...Because I hope beyond hope, that it will somehow make it better, even though, I know it won't. Because I am no Angel. And do you know...” The green eyed man continued, silently shushing his brother, who was ready to speak. “Do you know, that after every time we have sex, whether it's just vanilla, or more kinky stuff, I stay awake for more than an hour, watching you? Because one of the things you told me after you got your soul back, was that Lucifer used to... Force himself upon you...” Here, Dean's voice quivered, and Sam flinched under his touch. “So, I stay awake, in case you wake up thinking,thhat you're back there, with him. You sometimes do, and you stare into my eyes. You then, mutter something along the lines of 'Green' and 'Dean', before shifting closer to my body, falling asleep again.”

 

 

Sam's eyes widened, and his trembling hands, moved closer to the collar of Dean's shirt, but didn't touch it, not just yet. “So, yeah, I stay awake, because I want you to be... Fine...” Dean said, voice cracking. “Because I am not Lucifer baby boy. I'm not him. I am real... Alive and well, with green eyes, not black, or red, or... Any other color.” Whispered the older man, and his eyes lit up with joy as he felt Sam's tremors easing, and his breathing slowing down, to almost normal levels. His green eyes, traveled downwards, and saw Sam's hands, his long, strong hands, only inches away from the collar of his shirt. So, his brother had been convinced... Well, almost.

 

 

“Last, but not least, there is, this, small detail... Whenever we kiss, even after all these years, I pause for a few seconds, for less than a heartbeat, to be accurate. Did you ever wonder why, little brother?” Dean questioned, risking to press his hand on Sam's chest. When the younger man didn't turn away from his touch, but leaned on it, Dean's lips turned to an honest smile. Sam did indeed know, that his brother would always pause before they were to kiss, he had noticed it. But what he didn't know, was the reason why, his brother would always do that. 

 

 

“It's not just to give you time to back off if you want, as you may think. It's so that I... So that I can be sure that it isn't a dream. Even after all those years Sam... Sometimes I think that you will wake up one day, and that you will leave, for good this time. So, every single time, I need to make sure, that our kisses are real, because if you leave, memories will be all I will be left with. Because... I am just a human... Stupid, huh?” Dean muttered, lowering his head. At the sound of those words, Sam's hands moved, as if they had a mind of their own, grabbing Dean by the collar of his shirt, locking their eyes together. Sam opened his mouth to speak, but no words escaped his lips, and the older man saw one last trace of doubt in his hazel eyes.

 

 

“Those are my memories Sam, not yours, so you can't say that the Devil made all that up... And before you start your bitching, let me tell you that, I know, that, what I just said, about you leaving me, is... Weird.” Dean muttered, moving closer to his brother, darting his head downwards, to hide the moist on his cheeks. “But since I am no Angel, or The Devil, or any other supernatural piece of shit, then, all that is left for me to be... Is a human. A human, a real, human who holds dear nothing, but one person on this entire freaking, forsaken planet. Who loves one person more than every fucking thing, and yet, fails to protect him... Fails again and again, and again, and-” “Dean...” Sam uttered, speaking for the first time in a long while.

 

 

 

At the sound of his name, the middle Winchester lifted up his head hesitantly, gazing at Sam. “Dean...” The young man repeated, bringing his face only inches away from the one of his brother. “Are you... Really, really real?” he uttered, his lips turning into a smile. “Yeah, I'm real, I'm real baby boy, I'm real Sammy...” Dean replied watching as Sam's eyes flew open. “Say... Say that again.” the younger hunter pleaded, and Dean remained stunned for a few seconds. But then, it hit him, that for some stupid, inexplicable reason, he hadn't used that nickname, not once, since he had entered his brother's room.

 

“Sammy....” Dean replied, his voice so honest, so filled with love and adoration, that Sam was sure that this... Was no dream... “Sammy....” Came Dean's murmur again, as his strong hands pulled the taller man closer, crushing him on his solid chest... And this time, Sam did not put up a fight, to the contrary, he let himself melt under the touch. “Sammy...” Dean said a third time, kissing the top of his head. “Sammy...” Yes, this wasn't a hallucination either, for Lucifer could never mimic that tone of Dean's voice. The young man let his eyes flutter close, allowing his brother to manhandle them both, so that Dean's back would be leaning on the right side of the bed. That way, Sam could lay on Dean's chest and not put pressure on his injured leg.

 

 

“Sammy.... Sammy, Sammy... Sammy....” Dean whispered, over and over, like a broken record, tightening his hands around Sam's broad shoulders. The young man smiled, burying his face in the crook of his brother's neck, nipping and licking at his pulse point, while feeling his hardening erection as well. “Sammy... Sammy... Sammy...” “Alright Dean, I think I got the point now. It took awhile, but I got it.” He murmured, pressing his lips along the path of his brother's jaw. When he felt a slight tremor running down Dean's spine, Sam raised his head from where it was hidden, and fixed his eyes on blurred green ones, his lips inches away from Dean's. “I am back Dean, and if this, right now, with mom in the room down the hall, and with us together, is real for me, which I believe it to be, then... It is for you as well.” He whispered, pressing his lips on his brother's instantly, not waiting the very, all too familiar second.

 

 

Both men moaned into the kiss, with Sam opening his mouth, and with Dean sliding his tongue inside, claiming it, as his own, for it had always been, and it would always be, his, and his alone. Dean ran his rough fingers, through messed brown hair, pressing Sam's face on his own even more, while his other hand found it's way to Sam's cock... “Mnnn...” The young man moaned as he felt Dean's callused hand rubbing his, also, hardening member. “D- De-” But The middle Winchester wouldn't let Sam speak, for he would press his tongue further inside his mouth. “Dean, my leg... Dean, stop-” Sam said, as soon as he could speak more than one word in a row. 

 

 

“What, what is it?” Dean rasped, pounding for breath. “Oh, nothing, I just have a bullet wound and a freaking burn on my leg, so-” “You're in pain? You want me to-” “I want you, to stop thinking I am made of glass. And I also want you to get me on that bed, since I can't do it on the floor this time, and fuck me, like, right now, maybe?” Sam questioned, and Dean got up, offering both of his hands to his brother, whose face frowned. “Quit your bitching and lean on me!” Dean rasped, when the younger man tried to push one of Dean's extended hands away. Huffing, Sam did as he was told, letting Dean place him on his bed. “Stay here, I'll be right back, okay?” the green eyed man rasped, voice needy.

 

Sam nodded his head, and in less than two minutes, he saw his brother returning to the room, holding a towel, a bowl with some water in it, a glass of water and some pain killers. “What the hell are these-” “Mom is here, which means I won't be able to get them later. “Oh God, Dean, what if she-” “I locked the door of this room, don't worry.” The older man reassured his brother, as he set the various things he had brought with him from the kitchen aside. “But, what if she hears us-” “Sam, honestly, I'm glad you are in your right mind again, but now it would be a good time to shut up, and stop thinking.” Dean rasped, climbing on the bed, hovering over his brother.

 

 

“Anything else you want me to do?” Sam replied, as he tried to kiss Dean's lips. “Yeah, I need you, to tell me if you are sure about this.” “Dean-” “Are you okay with the pain in your leg?” Sam huffed in annoyance, but knew that honesty, was the only way out. “I can handle it, I'll take some pain killers after we're done, if you ever actually decide to fuck me-” “Do you know that I am not... Him?” Dean muttered, voice bitter. Sam didn't have to ask who 'He', was. He swallowed and nodded his head in approval. “Say it. All of it.” “I... I know you are you, Dean, and that you will stop, if I tell you to. And I will tell you to stop, if I need you to. Can we fuck now before- Mnnn...” But Sam's words were cut by Dean's hungry lips. “Love you... Sammy...” The green eyed man muttered, as he lay atop of his brother...

 

Yeah... That wasn't Hell. For that, Sam was now sure. However, It could easily, be heaven. Yes, it could easily be, Sam's Heaven...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, here ends chapter 2... Last chapter will be up next week! Sorry, but it ended up being longer than I expected it...  
> Hope I did not fail you...  
> Love you all!!!!


	3. The place, where Heaven is hidden...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean make love, in a small room, under a dim light. They find confort in each other's arms, and they both, find their Heaven in the other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to you all!! Oh my God, I can't believe that so many of you liked this story! Thank you so very much for all your support! This is the third and final, chapter of this story. I really hope that it will live up to your expectations!!!!  
> Hope you all enjoy!  
> WARNING! Mature sexual content ahead.
> 
> So, off we go!!

“Dean...” Sam muttered as the older man hovered over him, his green eyes filled with love and affection. The hunter placed himself between Sam's legs, running his hands along the length of his inner thighs, separating them as he did so. Sam let out a whimper at the feel of his brother's hands on him, despite the fact that they weren't touching his bare skin. Leaning forwards gracefully, Dean claimed sweet, cinnamon- tasting lips again, swallowing Sam's moans. “Dean, man, get done with it already, get in me-” “Bossy little brother...” Came Dean's answer, as he removed his brother's T-shirt, exposing his well built chest. Sam's long arms traced a long path, from Dean's armpits, all the way down to his hipbones and wrapped themselves around a lean waist, in an attempt to speed things up. 

 

 

“Dean, for the love of God, if you don't-” But the younger man stopped talking, as he felt Dean's body tensing above his own. He tore his gaze from his brother's back and fixed it on dilated green pupils, only to find guild overshadowing lust. Swallowing, Sam lowered his eyes to his, now naked chest, and spotted the ugly cuts Toni had inflicted on him. Two of them, were located on the left side of his chest, the first one, just above his heart, while the second, which was much deeper than the first, began from his collarbone and marked a clear path, on his shoulder, all the way down to the middle of the left side of his back.

 

 

Green eyes moved to the right side of that sinfully beautiful chest, where a third cut lay. This one was the deepest of all, and Dean could see that the abused skin, which was trying to repair itself, had a slightly different color. “I am alright Dean...” Sam muttered in a low voice, the words spoken without a breath in between. The older man however, didn't seem to be convinced, so Sam took his left hand, and placed it over the wound, careful, not to apply more pressure than he could handle. “Sam, what are you-” “Its not the angelic grace which may be inside of you that I need Dean, you know that. Its you, that I need.” Dean's breath hitched and his eyes blurred, but he nodded his head in approval nevertheless. 

 

 

 

Dean opened his mouth, and Sam knew what he was about to say. Problem was, he didn't want to hear it right then. He didn't want his brother's apology, because Dean had nothing to be sorry for. Thus, he darted his head, shielding that firm mouth with his own once again, while his long hands managed to pull the red shirt the older man was wearing downwards, tossing it on the chair next to the bed when it had been completely removed. When the two of them parted, pounding for breath, faces flushed red, Dean buried his head in the crook of Sam's neck, leaking a wet path from his pulse point to the right side of his chest, stopping where the gauze which covered the cut, began. 

 

 

His lips ghosted over it, his hot, quickening breath, was sending shivers down Sam's spine. “Dean, shit...” But the older man chose to ignore Sam's whines and focused on the cuts. Three more, which he couldn't stop from happening. Three more spots, where the skin would be a little rougher, and not as soft, or flexible, as the rest of his brother's chest. Three more spots, which Dean would kiss with more tenderness and sweetness than the rest, so as to make Sam understand, that he was just as sexy as always, and that those cuts were a proof of his loyalty and bravery. Just like Sam did for him, every single time, even when they were playing with leather cuffs and cock rings, plugs and the like. Because every scar, was a part of Sam, and he adored, every bit of him. 

 

 

 

He let his lips kiss the center of Sam's chest, taking the hardening nipples in his mouth, playing with them, biting the sensitive flesh, slowly rolling it, in between his teeth, in that circling motion which he knew, could drive Sam mad with lust. “Dean for fuck's sake, just stop teasing!” Came Sam's muffled, so as to not be heard by Mary, protest, as the young man could feel his cock starting to leak pre-come in his jeans. He felt Dean's lips turning into a smile and the very next second, gun-callused hands were unbuttoning his trousers, pulling both layers of clothing down to his round angles. Rough fingers grabbed his hips tightly, as the older man kept laying kiss after kiss on Sam's stomach, his belly, and everywhere else he could think of.

 

 

“Dude, get your clothes- Aahh... Shit, De- Dean...” At the sound of the sinfully sexy broken phrase, Dean felt his own cock twitching, trapped inside a, now very tight, prison. He let his right hand mess with brown locks, while with his left, he took ahold of Sam's already hard member and began stroking it, long, strong movements, from base to tip. The younger man shuddered underneath him, and was quick to cover his mouth with his hand, to muffle the sounds, sinful sounds, which were coming from deep inside him. His toes furled and he used his free hand, which he lanced out almost reflexively, to grab Dean's hair, pulling them towards him.

 

 

“You need to let them- Ahh, Dean I'm going to come, Dean, I'm-” “I will never let them grow long Sammy, and that's the main reason why...” Dean answered, voice filled with lust as he pressed his chest on Sam's, removing his hand from his mouth, only to use his own mouth as a shield. “Dean I... I want you inside me, I don't want to come on your hand-” “Oh, but I know I can make you-” “I- Dean I'm gonna-” “Come, Sammy, come on baby boy...” Dean urged speeding up his pace, spreading the thick pre-come over Sam's pulsing cock. 

 

 

 

“No, no, I-” “Sam, hey, no, don't hold back, let go brother, let it all go Sammy, you know that I'll get you hard again.” The older man reassured, giving just a few more strong strokes, to the thick, pumping, member. Sam's eyes flew open and he could feel his orgasm building up inside of him, hard, fast, sinfully... Hot, white fire, was running through his veins, and the young man couldn't stop himself from pushing on Dean's fist, pushing almost forcibly, on that callused fist, losing control of his body, as his mind had surrendered itself to those hands awhile ago. “Dean, Ahh, De-” “Here Sammy, right here...” But Dean's low response was covered by Sam's cry of release, as he came hard, shooting long, white splashes of come, over his hand. “Yahtzee...” Dean muttered, swallowing Sam's cries as he grabbed him by the hair, pressing their lips together yet again.

 

 

The green eyed man kept stroking Sam's cock, which, to Dean's as well as, Sam's surprise, shot a second round of come right after the first one had ended, making the young man shake violently from the intense stimulation, grabbing Dean's torso to ground himself. “Dean!” “Wow, easy, easy... Come Sam, Come for me...” The man whispered, as he worked Sam's cock with his hand, his voice filled with affection and awe. “Dean, Oh fuck-” The middle Winchester couldn't tell which time was hotter, but he could swear, that the picture alone, without Sam's moans at the background, was enough to make him come in his jeans. “God, Dean I... I-” But Sam was nowhere near the state where a person can form a sentence, thus Dean gave a few more strokes, letting his brother ride his climax out, for as long as possible.

 

 

 

“Take in some deeper breaths, come on Sam, breathe baby boy.” Dean encouraged, running the fingers of his clean hand through Sam's messed up hair while he spoke. Sam leaned into the touch, a touch which until a few hours ago, he thought he would never feel again. “What the fuck... Dean that was-” “You were way too tensed, that's why I insisted on getting you off first.” “But I had-” “It happens Sam, you know it does.” The green eyed man murmured, as he reached for the back of his T-shirt, pulling it over his head, tossing it next to Sam's clothes, for lust had gotten the better of him. “Yeah, yeah I know...” Sam teased, grabbing his brother by the shoulders, reversing their positions on the bed. 

 

 

He spread his legs over Dean's and leaned atop of him, putting most of his weight on his arms, which lay on each side of the older man's face. As for his soften, but with each passing second, hardening cock, it was pressed on Dean's thigh. “Sam, your wound, you will be in pain if-” “You're taking way too long Dean...” Sam rasped, as he dragged his teeth along the length of his brother's arching neck. “So I took over, to speed things up.” He continued, while blowing a hot breath above Dean's heart. Pinning both of his hands above his head, with his own longer one, Sam fixed his gaze on his brother. “You really think you have a hold on me, don't you Sammy?” Asked the older man pounding for breath.“ Sure I do.” Sam replied, and Dean could hear a trace of happiness hiding in the background. 

 

 

The middle Winchester knew, that his brother did have a hold on him. Just not as strong as usual, due to the lack of food as well as sleep, and of course, because of the tortures Toni had put him through. Dean bit the inside of his cheek, momentarily tearing his eyes from Sam's face. When he returned his gaze on him, he could only smile at the picture he was seeing. A picture which reminded him of old times, when they were teens, and the world was a simpler place. “What are you looking at?” Sam mumbled, and the older man smiled even more. “You.” he replied, letting his eyes enjoy the image of his brother. “You think I don't have a hold on you, don't you?” The young man questioned, voice husky.

 

 

 

Sam looked so full of himself at the moment, that for a split second, Dean hesitated in proving him wrong. But, for better or worse, time never stands still. “Oh, I see, so, you do have a hold on me... Then... How come, I can do this?” And before Sam could even blink, he found himself being forcibly pushed backwards, as the older man launched his body on Sam's, while freeing his hands from the grip his brother had them caught in. The next seconds seemed to the younger man as though he was left at gravity's mercy. He was falling (or was he flying?) backwards, with nothing to hold on to.

 

 

In less than a heartbeat though, strong arms were around his shoulders and the back of his head, and Sam found himself pinned to the other side of the mattress. His legs, which were somewhere in between Dean's, were touching the pillows, which his head was resting on, moments earlier, while his head was now touching the end of the bed. “What the fuck Dean, do you want us to break our necks, or something? What if you hurt your arms, or what if I had ended up on the freaking floor-” But Sam's trembling voice fainted as Dean's eyes met his, yet again. “I would never let you fall.” Dean interjected, voice low, but sure. Sam stopped dead in his tracks, his breath caught in his throat. “Dean, such a chick flick-” “I... I will never, let you fall, Sam.” Dean repeated, swallowing soundly.

 

 

Sam turned his face away from those green emeralds, sighing silently, but bitterly, his body trembling slightly. “I... I thought you were gone, for good this time. That you had blown yourself up, and that Billie had tossed you-” “I'm not dead Sam-” But the young man spoke again, hiding his face in the crook of his brother's neck. “You're not dead...” Sam muttered, letting his voice fade. “No Sam, no baby boy, I'm not dead.” Dean replied, knowing that his brother needed to hear him speak. As soon as the words left his lips, the green eyed hunter helped Sam get back on the right side of the bed, settling himself above him. “You're not dead...” Came Sam's weak whisper, which was the same as before and Dean got his face in his hands, locking their eyes together.

 

 

 

 

“No. I'm not dead and I came for you Sammy...” He muttered, voice low. “When Toni was torturing me I... I thought that you were gone, that this time, you wouldn't come...” Sam's voice fainted as his shoulder's trembled even more. He felt strong hands towering over him and heard Dean's soft, but firm voice in his ears. “I told you once, five years ago, that I would be your stone number one. That I was real, that I would always, come for you.” “Dean-” “Now, I know that in the meantime, I've said a lot of crap, but this...” Here Dean's voice fainted and he cradled Sam's head with his palm, meeting stormy hazel eyes.

 

 

 

“This... will never change Sammy. I will always, come for you, little brother.” Dean declared, making Sam gasp soundly. “Make...” But Sam's voice trailed off. Swallowing, he tried again, this time a little louder. “Make... Um, I mean, come on, get in me already-” “I am right here, I am alive-” “Yeah, I got that Dean-” “And... I am not, Lucifer.” Dean declared for yet another time. “So, how about you tell me what you want now, huh?” The green eyed man questioned, eyes fixed on his brother's face. “Dean, I told you, so stop acting like some chick.” “Sam... Sammy, speak to me, like you used to. Tell me, what you want me to do... Tell me, what you want, baby boy.” Dean whispered, pleadingly, eyes blurring.

 

 

 

His mind traveled to the past, back when he was twenty and Sam was sixteen, traveled, to the first time they had had sex. And Dean could still hear himself saying, that they wouldn't just fuck each other. That if Sam wanted it, and only then, they would make love. The younger man had laughed back then, calling his brother a sup. And as the years passed, the term they used changed as well. They had sex, they didn't make love anymore, although, deep down, both men knew, that what they were doing was so much more than any words, could ever describe.  
But when Sam got his soul back, and was finally convinced that the Dean in front of him, was the real one, he couldn't stop himself from uttering those four words.

 

 

The older man could still recall, the thin, trembling voice of his brother, when Sam had spoken those words. 'Make love to me...' Something similar had happened when he had been cured from being a demon, as well as, when they had finally returned to the bunker, after he was free of the mark of Cain. All those times, Sam had asked him to make love to him, using that same voice to do so. Thus, Dean knew, that whenever he had returned from the 'almost dead', as he called it, or whenever Sam was truly hurt, he would speak those words. Because, all those times, he needed Dean to show him, that hidden tenderness, and affection, he had inside of him, tenderness and affection, which, were meant only for Sam. 

 

 

Sam blinked, clearing his throat at the same time, and the older man knew he was remembering the exact same occasions as he did. “I... I can't... I shouldn't ask this of you, not now. Not after what happened.” Sam uttered, voice trembling. “Not after what, happened?” Dean questioned, voice alarmed. “When Toni understood that I wouldn't talk, she... She gave me something. Something to make me rather suggestible...” Dean's body tensed and his hold on Sam's jaw tightened, forcing him to maintain eye contact. “Sam...” Dean said through clenched teeth, in a gravely voice. “What did she do to you?” “She used a spell, and in that spell I...” “You what, Sam?” “I thought I... was having sex with her.” The younger man muttered, lowering his eyes in shame. 

 

 

“Come again?” Dean growled, his free hand twitching. “It was something like the spell Becky had used on me, but this one, was much more powerful... And I knew there was something wrong, I could feel it... She... I didn't mean to enjoy it, not with her, Dean, I didn't want-” “Is this why you cut your hand?” The older man interjected, lifting up his brother's chin. “No I... I had already cut my hand when she drugged me. But when she used the spell I had no way to stop it... I don't remember what I said to her, Dean I... I'm sorry...” But Sam's voice trailed off yet again. The young man tried to free himself from his brother's hold, but Dean held him still, pinned to the bed.

 

 

“So let me get this straight... Not only did she physically tortured you, not only did she drug you, she almost burned your mind as well.” Dean said, his hand on Sam's jaw starting to shake. “Dean...” But Dean was far gone by that point. This bitch had basically mind-raped his brother! And if that wasn't enough, Sam was thinking he had betrayed him somehow. “Dean...” “She is dead, I'm so gonna fucking rip her to shreds with my own hands.” Sam remained silent, swallowing soundly. “I'm sorry....” He then uttered, and Dean had to use every bit of strength he had, so as to soften his voice. 

 

 

“Sam, this wasn't your fault, don't do this to yourself little brother...” “Dean I-” “It was the spell Sam, okay?” The older man declared, making sure his brother had his eyes on him. “Sam, Sammy... You can't possibly think that I am mad at you-” “I know that tone Dean-” “Yeah, but you also know, that it's not you I am mad at...” Dean said, kissing Sam's lips softly, gently, pushing aside everything else, because his brother was the only one that mattered right then. “So, where were we... Oh yeah, I was waiting for an answer.” He continued and Sam's eyes blurred. “What is it that you want Sammy? Tell me baby boy, come on.”

 

 

 

“Make... Make love to me.” Sam uttered, and Dean's lips, formed a smile. The range of answers he could give was a vast one, but he knew that words wouldn't help now. So, he spoke in a low,husky voice, pressing his lips on Sam's ear. “Gladly Sammy...” He smirked, getting up, and off the bed. With a few, swift moves, he got rid of his jeans, as well as, his underwear, freeing his cock from its tight prison. He then grabbed the small bottle of lube from the nightstand and returned to Sam's side.

 

 

 

“Like what you see, don't you?” the older man teased, but Sam didn't answer, for his eyes were fixed on that sculpture-like body. He was brought back to the present however, at the feel of cold lube on his entrance. “Dean-” “Hey, easy, easy baby boy.” “Dean, you don't have to prep me dude, I can take you, besides, we had sex only two days ago, so-” “Hey, hey, hey, slow down and take a breath. Relax Sam...” Dean muttered, feeling his brother tensing. The older man bent forwards laying a kiss on Sam's chest to get him to settle down. When he did feel him starting to relax, he slowly pushed his index finger inside, up to the first knuckle, moaning loudly, at that, all too familiar feeling of heat. 

 

 

The green eyed man worked his finger gently, in and out of Sam's entrance, until he felt the first ring of muscles relaxing around it enough to allow him to push it further inside. “De... Dean, I...” But Sam bit his lip, as the other man withdrew his finger almost all the way out, before diving back, all the way in, this time. “Relax, that's it...” Dean spoke, settling himself in between Sam's trembling legs, careful not to hurt the wound on his brother's thigh. Leaning forwards, Dean let the fingers of his free hand play with hard nipples, extracting a muffled moan from Sam as he did so. 

 

 

The second finger joined the first soon after, making the young man whine in frustration. “Dude, come on, just... Oh shit...” Sam said, as he tried to push his lower half higher to get more of Dean's fingers inside of him. “Easy Sammy, your leg-” “Screw my leg Dean...” Came Sam's answer as the older man started scissoring his two fingers to loosen his brother up. Dean could feel his own cock twitching painfully, so he made up his mind. “Okay, put your legs on my shoulders then.” He said, voice tight. “And that's all you'll be getting this time, because you're in no position to be on your hands and knees. And there are no spare pillows for me to put under your legs in here.” He continued, surprised, when his brother obeyed at once. 

 

 

As soon as his legs were higher, Sam squirmed, feeling Dean's fingers sliding in deeper inside of him. “Dean, fuck...” He swore and the other man smiled, spreading his own legs further apart, so as to balance himself. Diving his fingers inside of Sam again, Dean felt them, crushing on that all too familiar spot, and then felt his brother shaking hard. “There, there, God, Dean...” “Huh, I go by that name as well...” The green eyed man teased, while adding a third finger alongside the other two. 

 

 

 

That finger however, he pushed in until the first knuckle and not all the way in at once, wanting to give Sam time to adjust. Leaning forwards fast, Dean claimed Sam's lips again, muffling the sounds which were becoming too loud. His cock, which was trapped between their bodies touched Sam's pounding one then, and Dean lost control of his body, pushing all three of his fingers inside Sam, hard, and fast, hitting his prostate, making him bite Dean's bottom lip. “Sammy, sorry-” “Again! Dean!” Sam said and the older man obeyed, withdrawing his fingers almost all the way, before pushing them back in again. The green eyed man moaned, as his cock brushed with Sam's once more, and used his free hand to pull brown locks up, exposing that fine neck.

 

 

 

“Sammy, Sam, shit...” Dean uttered, as he worked all three of his fingers inside of him. “Dean, enough, that's en- Oh God...” Sam rasped, as the older man lowered his head and leaked a wet path with his tongue, a path with started from the small of Sam's back and ended where his entrance began. Well, it didn't really end there, though... Dean scissored all three of his fingers as much as possible, and then dived into that sinful, tight, hole, letting his tongue moisturize the rim and then the inner walls, all while his free hand found their cocks and brushed them together, mixing the pre come which they were both leaking. 

 

 

“Ahh, Ahh, De... Dean!!!” But Sam placed his hand on his mouth, while shutting his eyes against that, almost torturous feeling, of utter pleasure. Oh God, he was sure he could go insane from it... His body was not his own to command anymore, hell it wasn't even functional. His eyes were blurred, his hands were moving from his mouth to Dean's back as though they were constantly hit by electricity and his heart was slamming in his ears so hard, that Sam wasn't sure it wouldn't break. He could also feel his injured leg, sending wave after wave of pain, but he couldn't care less about it.

 

 

“Sam... Sammy...” Dean's tight voice made him open his eyes to see that the older man had withdrawn his tongue, but not his fingers, from his rim, had thus, given him time to take a breath. “Sammy, roll to your side for me baby boy.” “No!” Sam rasped in between uneven breaths and Dean's face frowned. “No, not this time, this time I want us to stay like this.” “Sam, it will be easier for you-” “You're back... You didn't die... None of us has a deal with something supernatural to save the other. No ancient force is lurking in the shadows ready to devour the freaking world... Well, at least not God's sister. So... I want us to...” But Sam's words trailed off, as more pre-come oozed from his cock. Dean swallowed hard, nodding in approval, understanding what his brother was trying to say. 

 

 

He took his fingers out of Sam's hole and rubbed his swollen member with lube, before arching his back even more, getting Sam's legs even higher as he did so. “Ready Sammy?” “Do it for fuck's sake!” Sam replied and felt the head of Dean's thick cock on his entrance. Tensing instinctively, Sam shut his eyes and gasped as Lucifer appeared before his closed eyelids. For some moments, Sam waited for the pain to come, but instead of that, he heard Dean's voice in his ear, tight and thick from lust, but filled with love as well. 

 

 

 

“Open your eyes, Sammy. Open your eyes, look at me.” Sam did as he was told, meeting dark green orbs. “Dean...” “The one and only... Me baby boy, me, and nobody else. Okay?” Sam took in a breath and then, let it out, nodding his head in approval. “Okay...” The green eyed man repeated softly, as he slid inside of Sam slowly, burying himself half the way, while with his left hand he took a hold of Sam's waist, caressing the skin in circling motions. Okay. One word, which meant so much more. 'I'm here', 'I've got you', 'I love you', 'I will die before letting anyone touch you against your will...' And yet, all Dean said was 'Okay...' Because he knew, he needed say nothing more. Sam, could easily read between the lines.

 

 

“Shit, God Sam... Sammy...” Dean muttered fighting the need to move right at that moment. Underneath him, Sam was pounding, his nails digging deep in the skin of Dean's back. Feeling the muscles relax around him, Dean moved again,this time burying himself to the hilt, moaning loudly as Sam's still tight heat, surrounded him. “Ahh... Dean, De... Dean...” Sam managed to say and the older man cradled his face with his palm. “Yeah Sam, I'm here.” He said, as he kissed the inside of his brother's left thigh, while trying to remain still, for Sam to adjust. “Kiss me, Dean, I want you to.... Mnnn...” But his words got lost in a hot, passionate kiss, as the older man crushed their lips together.

 

 

Air and saliva got mixed up, and at that moment, Sam was sure beyond any doubt, that this was Dean, for only he, could light such a fire inside of him, a fire hotter than the one in Lucifer's cage. “Move, Dean-” Sam managed to say somewhere in the kiss and the older man did as he was told. He started thrusting and got almost all the way out before getting back in, slowly at first, giving Sam the chance to relax. “Dean... I... I love you.” Sam muttered as the older man gave one more thrust, this time with more force than before. The green eyed hunter smiled, taking a hold of Sam's member with his hand, giving strong strokes which matched with the pace of his thrusts. “Dean!” The younger man said through clenched teeth, as his body was pushed back and then drowned forwards.

 

 

With the next push, Sam push his own body down, meeting Dean's movement, moaning at the way their bodies interacted, moving like magnets, always together, like one. “Sam... Fuck Sam... I came here and found-” “Oh God, Dean, there...” Sam cut off, as his brother thrust inside of him again, hitting his prostate hard, with the head of his cock. “I know, I know baby boy, hold on to me Sammy, hold on...” Dean said, lifting Sam's legs a little higher, so as to be able to hit that sensitive spot with each thrust. Sam held on his brother, locking his long arms around his torso. “I found blood on the floor, and I knew, I fucking knew, it was yours...” Dean rasped, his movements becoming erratic as he could feel his orgasm building up inside of him. 

 

 

“Dean... Fucking shit, Dean... I... More, please, please...” Sam pleaded, voice thick and low. The next second, Dean gave yet another thrust, while leaning down to bite Sam's pulse point. “Ahhh, Dean, Dean...” “I thought... Sam, I thought... That you were dead...” Dean said, pausing his movements for a split second, to look his brother in the eyes. “I'm here Dean. I'm here, and you're here, here in our home, here in this room. Alive.” Sam rasped, bringing the older man as close as possible. 

 

 

Yes, there they were, with their bodies entwined, sharing the same air, sharing the same, erratic heartbeat... In that small, tided room, which was, but a small spot, a small corner of this Earth. A small corner, in which Heaven was hidden... Yes, hidden, behind the locked door. Hidden, in the shadows, visible only to those two men, who, for once, had managed to break the vicious circle, a circle of sacrifice, death, blood, tears and deals. They were both there, in their own Heaven. For what is Heaven, but a corner of this Earth, which just differs, for each one of us? What is Heaven, if not a small number of moments we hold dear in our entire life?

 

 

 

“Sammy...” Dean spoke, voice thick, body trembling, sweat running down from every pore. Sam found himself inhaling deeply, savoring the all too familiar smell of his brother's sweat, recognizing the signs, which indicated, that he was close to his climax. “Dean... Oh God, I'm gonna-” “Me too, me too baby boy...” The older man said, speeding up the pace of his strokes, feeling his orgasm ripping his insides. He also felt Sam's shudder at the telltale second in which his orgasm hit, making his muscles spasm in the process. “De- Oh shit...” “Come for me baby boy. Come Sammy....” The young man bit Dean's shoulder to hold back his howl, as his cock twitched almost painfully, upon releasing hot come, for yet one more time.

 

 

“God, Fuck, so hot Sammy...” Dean muttered, feeling his brother's body shaking like a leaf underneath his own, as well as hot come on his palm. He gave two more thrusts and then came undone, came hard, filling Sam to the point where he thought he had given him every drop of come he had inside of him. And Hell, if that was the case, Dean wouldn't mind whatsoever... 

 

 

 

A moan of his brother's name was produced deep in his throat, and the green eyed man grabbed Sam's shoulder's to brace himself, as his vision blurred and his breath got trapped in his throat. But he kept thrusting, unable to stop himself, thrusts now gentle, and slow, yet stimulating as Hell. Their sound, mixed with uneven breaths, as well as, muffled words of love was all that could be heard for the next few minutes inside the dark room. And then, in what could have been less than a blink of an eye, if someone was to count the time, Dean felt Sam's body going lax in his arms.

 

 

“Sam? Sammy? Sammy, shit...” Dean swore and carefully lowered his brother's legs to the mattress, while getting off of him as well. A muffled whine of disapproval escaped Sam's lips and Dean could not hold himself from smiling, the panic which he had initially felt, disappearing as he understood, that Sam's orgasm had knocked him out. “Shh... Easy Sammy, I'm not going anywhere.” He reassured the young man, whose eyelids then, closed completely. Dean let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding, at the sight of his brother's figure lying on the bed. Dipping the towel inside the bowl with the water he had brought earlier, Dean cleaned them both up, and was fast on calming his brother down, when his breath hitched, and his face frowned.

 

 

“No... Not cold water...” The young man muttered stirring and Dean needed a few heartbeats to put the pieces of the story together. He had seen the shower-like mechanism in his brother's cell, but he hadn't thought they had used it on him... But as it would seem, he was wrong. God, Dean never wanted to kill a human being so badly ever before, in his entire life. “Shh, Sammy, it's okay, alright? It's okay brother...” He whispered, removing the hair from his forehead with his palm. Toni's days in this world, even if they were meant to be many, were counted. “It's okay, Sam, sleep, and I'll be here when you wake up.”

 

 

 

When Sam opened his hazel eyes, he found himself dressed with more comfortable clothes. Casting a glance around the room, he saw that his clothes had been picked up from where they had been tossed and were placed on the chair next to his bed. Blinking, the younger man pressed his hand on his face, while stretching his other hand to his side. When all he touched was the mattress however, his heart skipped a beat. Where the Hell was Dean? He should be here, with him, he promised, so where was he? Groaning, he got off the bed, and headed towards the door of his room, but before he could do as much as touch the handle, the door opened from the outside. “Sam? What are you doing up this late?” “De.. Dean?” The younger man questioned, his eyes narrowing.

 

 

 

“Yeah, who did you expect, Brad Pitt?” Dean replied, raising an eyebrow as he helped his brother sit back on the bed. “I... What time is it?” “A quarter to four Sam.” Came the answer from his brother, who passed him a glass of water and two pills. “Take these and lay down, okay?” He instructed, but Sam seemed to be lost. “Sammy, take them, they are for your leg, come on.” The young man did as he was told, handing the empty glass back to Dean when he was done. “What... Did I pass out?” “Yeah, for about one hour. I changed your clothes and tidied up the room while you were out.” The older man explained patiently, sitting on the bed next to Sam. “Oh... I... Thanks.” He muttered at last, avoiding Dean's gaze. 

 

 

“You thought, what, that I was gone?” When the middle Winchester received no answer to his question, he sighed lifting his brother's chin up. “I told you I would be here. And here, I am. I just went to take a leak.” Sam's eyes shinned then, and he pulled Dean in his embrace in less than a blink of an eye. “Welcome back jerk...” Sam murmured in his brother's neck. “I'm back bitch...” Answered Dean, knowing that this was their 'Oh-my-freaking-God-you-are-alive-' hug. It didn't matter that they had sex not an hour ago. This was part of their ritual, and Dean, wouldn't have it any other way. 

 

 

“Wait, you actually changed my clothes?” Sam asked after they had both lay down on Sam's bed. “I didn't change them, I put clothes on you, and by God dude, you own me for that!” “I didn't ask you to do it!” “No, you just passed out on me, so what, I was supposed to leave you naked?” Dean said, smiling widely. “I don't know, wake me up, maybe?” “Oh yeah, cause that would have worked!” “Dean I am so, not doing you, any favors-” But Sam's rambling was cut by Dean's lips, which shielded his, in a slow, gentle kiss, filled with love. 

 

 

“Shut up and go to sleep geek boy.” “I...” “I know Sammy, I know. Love you too. Go to sleep now, brother, go to sleep."And Sam did, he closed his eyes and fell asleep in Dean's arms. Because he was happy and whole and safe. Safe, in that room, or, to be accurate, in those arms, in that embrace. In that small corner of the Earth, in which, Heaven, was hidden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it. I know it's long, but as it seems I am incapable of writing a short story. I am sorry for that... I also know that you may find it to be too sweet or I don't know, not hot enough, but I am not very good at writing make out scenes...  
> Anyway, I really hope that you enjoyed it and that it was worth your time!  
> I sure enjoyed writing it!!  
> Please tell me what you think!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Love you all!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of chapter 1, any mistakes are my own...  
> I do not own Supernatural, or any of its characters. Thank Eric for them, thank me for my imagination...  
> No money are made from this.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
